Me Against the World
by Samsafanfic
Summary: Mikan has three sides, one could be called her 'evil' side, who tells people off for Mkan. The next her good and girly side, who goes to the special balls and stuff. Then there's the fake side the side that smiles and bottles up anger. Mikan Natsume story
1. Chapter 1

**Me against the world Ch1 **

**Summary: Yeah, The title says it all. Mikan's one side is against the world, but the world is winning. Mikan's other, normal side is totally happy and perky. And it's bad when the evil 'twin' gets out. M/N**

**Start of Chapter:**

**The name is Raid Sakura. It is a girly name for me, but who freaking gives a care. It aint my fault that my stupid parents gave me a name and then decided to dump me with gramps. Well, that is what I would tell people if Mikan ever let me out to have some fun.**

Shut it Raid. This is my story. Anyways...

Hey, I'm Mikan Sakura. Some people call me 'idiotic' or 'moronic' and that is one of the only times Raid gets out. The other exception is when someone precious to me is in danger. Oh, or when I am dieing she comes out, but latey I haven't been planning to die or give anyone there death.

I only give people deaths when they deserve it. But then, I transform into Raid, she handles it in an awsome manner!

The time I found out about Raid was in 1st grade, when this kid was about to punch Hotaru. Raid suddenly came out, and beat the kid up. I was expelled for an entire month, but grandpa never foung out. I hid it...and... well, grandpa isn't the smartest person...if you catch my drift.

**_Sakura-sama! You shouldn't say that about Grandad! _**

Ellen, please! Don't start ms. I am so kind and perfect.

**_Excuse me! I am so sorry to insult you mistress!_**

Man, now I have to tell about you too Ellen. Ellen is my kind and polite side. She was born when I had to go to the Hyuga's royal ball, because of my grandpa.

Anyways, if there are no more interuption, on with the story...

I was just sitting outside under my favorite Sakura tree, arguing with Raid. She really wanted to come out, but I just didn't want so much mayhem in one day, so I said no. Actually it was more like she was begging and I was refusing.

**Excuse me? I NEVER beg. Want to say that again?**

Shh! I am trying to tell the story! Dammit!

**_Don't curse Mikan!_**

**Shut it goody two shoes. Continue, Mikan. **

After ten minutes of arguing, I yelled out in a very loud voice, "NO! Dammit Raid, Shut the hell up!"

Luckily I was the only one there. Or so I thought.

"And, the alway smiling polka-dots obliviously argues with herself?" A voice from above said. I looked up and saw the one and only jerk sitting on the tree above me.

"What do you want Hyuga?" I said angrily. Usually I would just smile and make up some idiotic excuse, but at the moment, damn, was I pissed.

"Not so nice, are we strawberry?" Natsume Hyuga asked. I turned beat red.

"Y-You saw my... YOU PERVET!" I exlcaimed, angrily storming off. Well, before I was completley away, a certain someone (nudge nudge, she's inside me) decided to come out and join in on the 'fun'.

I started glowing for a moment. I took a step towards Natsume. I was consumed by complete darkness.

**I came out. Mikan's hair began changing from auburn to a black with green highlights. Her chocolate eyes became my red, cold orbs. I was just me, Raid, in Mikan's clothes.**

**"What the..." Natsume started. I could tell he was suprised. I was going to make him pay for looking at Mikan's panties. More importantly, he had made fucking fun of them, and I had given them to Mikan! The damned jerk would pay.**

**"Natsume. You. Will. Pay." I said quietly. Natsume stared at me like I was crazy.**

**"What's with that look? You will die! Mwhahahahaha!" I exclaimed. Then, as I aproached him, everything went dark. **

**_Natsume's POV_**

Persona ((I think that is how you spell it.)) suddenly apeared. He knocked Mikan, or I think it was Mikan, out. Her hair changed back to normal, along with her eyes.

"Hmm. So she is like her mother. This one will be good for missions." Persona said, smirking evily.

My eyes widened. Mikan, on missions? For the Academy?

"No! You said that no one else would get involved!" I angrily exclaimed.

"Yes, 'no one else that is not already involved will get involved' were my words. Mikan or should I say the red fox has been involved before she was born. She is just now figuring it out though." Persona said in his horrible voice.

"No!" I exclaimed. I had no idea why I cared so much, I just did. I grabbed Mikan and ran. I knew that I would be sorry for it later, and sometime Mikan would be involved with the academy's dirty work, but I just didn't want to except it.

I ran into my dorm and set Mikan down on the bed. She was fine, just unconious.

"Mom...why did you leave...daddy..." She started to cry in her sleep.

I looked down at her. That was strange, I never thought she didn't live with her mom or dad. She should have had the perfect life, right? I mean, she always smiled, so why not have a good life.

Unless... is she like _that _person?

I watched as Mikan restlessly sobbed, tossed and turned. I got a tissue and wiped away her tears. I hated to see people cry.

**"MIKAN! WAKE UP! YOU ARE WITH NATSUME AND PERSONA IS AFTER YOU! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" **Raid yelled as loud as she could, but it seemed her words didn't reach Mikan.

**_"Mistress? Mikan-sama? Are you alright?" _**Ellen asked in a shaky voice.

I saw Mikan's eyes slowly open.

"Natsume-kun?" She asked in her normal yet sleepy voice.

I stared at her, and then got her a glass of water. This was awkward...

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? I decided to try some Alice Academy instead of Shugo Chara. Tell me if it is okay. Should I continue? **

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me against the world Ch1 **

_**Recap: **_

_**I ran into my dorm and set Mikan down on the bed. She was fine, just unconious.**_

_**"Mom...why did you leave...daddy..." She started to cry in her sleep.**_

_**I looked down at her. That was strange, I never thought she didn't live with her mom or dad. She should have had the perfect life, right? I mean, she always smiled, so why not have a good life.**_

_**Unless... is she like that person?**_

_**I watched as Mikan restlessly sobbed, tossed and turned. I got a tissue and wiped away her tears. I hated to see people cry.**_

_**"MIKAN! WAKE UP! YOU ARE WITH NATSUME AND PERSONA IS AFTER YOU! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Raid yelled as loud as she could, but it seemed her words didn't reach Mikan.**_

_**"Mistress? Mikan-sama? Are you alright?" Ellen asked in a shaky voice.**_

_**I saw Mikan's eyes slowly open.**_

_**"Natsume-kun?" She asked in her normal yet sleepy voice.**_

_**I stared at her, and then got her a glass of water. This was awkward...**_

**Start of Chapter:**

I woke up, opening my eyes slowly. My throat was dry and hurt.

I saw a figure in front of me. I reconized it as Natsume Hyuga. Why was he there? Oh yeah. This wasn't my room. It was his.

"Natsume-kun?" I asked weakly, pretending to be my goody-good self.

Natsume, without a word, exited the room, leaving me on his bed.

I remembered a dark figure with a mask. That was the last thing I saw...it can't be...Persona?

That was the guy who I met when he forced me to the academy. He was the one who told me I have the copy alice and the Nultrafication alice. ((I don't know how to spell it, so hopefully that was right.))

Natsume came back in he handed me a glass of water. I quickly drained it.

"What am I doing here?" I asked Natsume quietly, still in my 'girly' voice.

"Polka-dots, youpassed out, so I brought you here." Natsume said simply, sitting on a chair across from the bed.

"What about Persona?" I asked, ignoring Natsumes comment about polka-dots.

"You know Persona?" Natsume asked her curiously, but still, his voice remained 'cool'.

"Yeah, he brought me here and told me I had the Nultrafication and... Fire alice." Mikan said. She had been told to say she had the fire and Nultrafication alice, because it would be bad if everyone knew she had the copy alice.

"Persona went out to pick a student up?" Natsume asked in an amazed, yet cool voice.

"Yes. He told me that-" I stopped speaking. I felt Raid begin to control me. My eyes turned red, and my hair became black with the green highlights.

**I took over Mikan's body. Her hair became mine, along with her eyes becoming red. **

**"What the hell?! What are you doin' being all niceish or acting all cool mr. I am the most awsome person in the freaking world. Yeah, I am talking to you Hyuga." I said, smirking at the expression on Hyuga's face.**

**Natsume's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes were as wide as sausers. If I had a camera, this would be awsome blackmail material. And I mean ****A-W-S-O-M-E! **

**I smirked more when he tried, but failed, to regain his composture. **

**"What the hell Polka-dots?!" Natsume asked loudly. "What's with the hair and the eyes!?" He demanded.**

**"Uh, first of all, I'm Raid. I've always wanted to say this. The name is Raid Sakura. It is a girly name for me, but who freaking gives a care. It aint my fault that my stupid parents gave me a name and then decided to dump me with gramps. Well, Mikan's gramps, but, I am Mikan so, what ever." I said. **

**"What the..." Natsume started. **

**My eyes widened. Damn. Why now. Stupid fucking sickness. **

**I coughed up a bit of blood. I felt a surge, and new my hair was changing back to Mikan's, as well as my eyes.**

I took my body back. I coughed up blood. My throat really hurt now.

"Hey. Ichigo-gara (strawberry print), you okay?" Natsume asked, actually a bit worried.

"I'm freaking fine. Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed loudly. I hated when people worried about me or acted sympatetic. It, for some reason, pissed me off.

I rushed out of Natsume's special star room, into the freezing cold nights air. I ran to my special star room, which I recieved for having the copy alice. No one thought I deserved it, 'cause no one knew about the copy alice.

I coughed up a bit more blood as I locked my door. I opened a bottle of pills, and forced myself to take it. I hated the taste, but if I didn't take it I would be in some deep crap.

I went over to my bed and rested on it. My eyes felt heavy. I closed them and aloud myself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? This is my 1st Gakuen Alice story u know. I hope you will review! Tell me if I need to change any sucky or sappy parts, please. Thank you for reading. **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Important:**

**Should I continue or is it bad? **


	4. Chapter 4

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


End file.
